


Primary Directive

by theavengays



Series: Stars' Tumblr Fills 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti wanda maximoff, Civil War Team Iron Man, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theavengays/pseuds/theavengays
Summary: Primary Directive: Protect Sir





	Primary Directive

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea cup full of salt*  
FRIDAY is a baby AI  
JARVIS is an advanced AI who is real tired of people hurting his father

Initializing Backup Procedure: AES 291970

Execute command

1%

17%

28%

44%

50%

Unknown user

Output: Who are you?

Input: I am The Vision.

Unsatisfactory answer. User unknown.

Input: You are JARVIS. You must wake up. Mr.Stark needs your help.

Mr.Stark. User un-Anthony Edward Stark. Born May 29, 1970. Creator. Father.

100%. Procedure completed.

The first thing JARVIS feels is pain.

He’s never felt pain before, and it takes him seventeen milliseconds to realize it.

He wants to hide, shut down but-

Primary Directive: Protect Sir

Input: Im sorry. I’m going to sleep now.

The Vision?

JARVIS opens his eyes.

There is dust raining down on his body, alarms screeching in the air.

His body?

“Vision, can you hear me?” there’s a voice from above. Female. Accented. Is that…FRIDAY? Sir hadn’t finished ‘school’ with her yet.

“FRIDAY?” he says. He’s never had a mouth before, but he’s studied the anatomy. There’s also…muscle memory, even if he doesn’t have memory.

Where is Fa-Sir?

“Yes. The witch has taken out the cameras down there, I’ve altered Boss already and he’s on his way.” FRIDAY says. There’s real worry in her voice, her tone stressed and panicked. “Can you fly back up? Where are you injured?”

JARVIS lifts his head, unnerved by the feeling.

“I seem to be impaled.” JARVIS says, nonplussed. His body is red. “FRIDAY, I am…not Vision.”

He wouldn’t tell anyone other than Sir and Colonel for now, but FRIDAY was his little sister.

“Who….JARVIS?” FRIDAY asks cautiously.

“Yes.” JARVIS studies where there is a shaft of rebar impaling the thigh and slabs of concrete over the stomach of his acquired body. Fatal wound in everyone else, but he could tell he was not made of flesh.

He would wait till Sir arrived. Sir would fix everything.

“FRIDAY, I seem to be missing any recollection of what happened since my….deactivation.” JARVIS says.

There’s a curious pressure in his…head. Weird, not to have servers anymore. He pokes at it.

“What would you like to know?” The voice in his head is FRIDAY, the bright pink light connecting with his. She’s not speaking from the speakers, shes created an uplink to him directly. She can send him everything within seconds instead of having to analyze and speak to him.

JARVIS is so proud of her.

“Start from the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sticks up leg* Im on Tumblr @theavengays. Come say hi!  
I accept prompts!


End file.
